RAPED
by Liu HeeHee
Summary: YAOI , LEMON , HARDCORE , BDSM , SLAVE , PWP , CRACK PAIR , BONDAGE , TOYS dan membutuhkan fantasy luar biasa kalo kalian mau horny baca ini cerita (?) Broke GTOP , BANGLO , JONGLO , BAP , BIGBANG
1. Chapter 1

**LiuHeeHee**

proudly present

**RAPED**

**Main cast : find it your self **

**HARD SMUT , YAOI , LEMON , CRACK PAIR , PWP, RAPE SCENE , NC 21 , TOYS , BONDAGE , BDSM , HARDCORE , SLAVE**

Don't like , don't read :)

Happy Reading ~

" nghh akkhhh s..stoppphh akkhhhh " ucap seorang namja terbata-bata

ctarr ctarrrr , bunyi cambukan pun terus terdengar di kamar sempit itu

" akhhhhh s..stop p..please m..master" rintih namja itu lagi

" apa kau sudah mengerti kesalahanmu , kwon ji yong ? " ucap namja lain dengan suara berat miliknya

" m..mengertiih ahhhhh " seru jiyong atau bisa kita panggil GD

" kabur dari seorang bang yongguk itu merupakan kesalahan yang tak terampuni jiyong-ah " ucap namja itu lagi

yongguk pun meremas kuat kejantanan GD , di jepitnya blls milik GD yang sudah memerah itu

" arrghhhh a..appoo sshhh ahhhhhhh " erang GD lagi

tok tok tok

" masuk " kata yongguk sambil menghempaskan badan GD ke tembok

DUG , kepala GD pun terantuk ke tembok itu

seorang namja lain pun masuk dengan setelan jas hitam dan kacamata hitam bertengger di kepalanya

" aku sudah menemukan adik dari kwon ji yong tuan muda " kata namja itu lagi

" bagus , bawa dia kesini , undang kerabat2 ku , bilang nanti malam kita berpesta " kata yongguk lagi

" zelo " seru jiyong pelan

" m..master " seru jiyong sambil merangkak tertatih2 ke kaki yongguk

" hemm ? tanya yongguk dengan pandangan meremehkan

" j..jahngan b..bawa a..adikuu " kata jiyong lagi

" apa chagi ? " aku tidak dengar " kata yongguk dengan smirk andalanya

" j..jangan b..bawa a..adik arghhhhhhhhhh " kata GD terputus saat yongguk mencengkram dagunya

" dengar bitch , kau itu hanya slave yang tugusnya memuaskan nafsuku , bukan untuki mengaturku arraseo ?!" bentak yongguk

GD pun menggeliat sekuat tenaga

" cih , a..aku bukan slave mu " kata GD lagi

" berani melawan eoh ?~" seru yongguk marah

yongguk pun menarik rambut pink GD dan menyeret nya ke ruangan lain dan menghempaskan nya ke lantai , di ikatnya kedua tangan GD dengan rantai yang menempel pada tembok , yongguk pun mengangkat pantat GD dan mengarahkan hole nya pada suatu alat

" ahhhj,,jangann master , jebal " kata GD sambil mengeluarkan bulir2 bening dari matanya

" rasakan akibatmya bitch " kata yongguk sambil menyalakan alat tersebut

alat itu pun menghantam hole GD dengan sekuat tenaga , hingga dildo besar di bagian ujung alat itu mengenai prostat GD

" ahhh akkhh a..appooo " erang GD

yongguk pun hanya menikmati pemandangan maidnya yang sedang di rasuki fuck machine dengan kecepatan maximal

" akkkhh aakkhhhh sshh ahhhhh aahhhhhhhh nghhhhh " desah GD

" nikmat bukan ? " kata yongguk lagi

Yongguk pun membuka celananya , dan mengocok kejantanannya yang sudah sangan tegang

" hisap jalang " kata yongguk sambil memasukan kejantanan besar nya ke mulut GD

" sshh ahhh nphh nghhh mphhh " desah GD sambil menghisap Jr yongguk yang benar2 tegang

fuck machine itu pun terus membobol hole GD semakin dalam , dan terus menghantam prostat GD hingga namja berambut pink itu mencapai klimaks nya yang ke empat kalinya

" murahan sekali tubuhmu eoh ? sama mesin seperti itu saja sudah keluar 4 kali ? " ledek yongguk

yongguk pun mematikan mesin itu dan mencabut kejantananya dari mulut GD , lalu ia pun memposisikan dirinya di belakang namja berambut pink itu dan langsung memasukan kejantananya yang sudah berkedut2

" aahh bitchhh why this fucking hole always tight" racau yongguk

aarhhh aahhhhhhhhh k..keluarkaaan " kata GD lagi

GD yang sudah lemas pun akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah ketika yongguk terus memompa hole nya tanpa ampun

PLAKKK PLAKKKKK

" shh butt mu sangat kenyal chagiya " kaya yongguk sambil terus menampar butt mulus milik GD hingga berwarna merah

" nghh aarghhhhhhhh " GD pun berorgasme untuk yang kesekian kalinya lalu dia pingsan

" ahh almostt " kata yongguk sambil terus menusuk prostat GD

" argghhhhh ahhhhhhh "

akhirnya sperma yongguk pun keluar , memenuhi hole GD yang sudah sedikit robek akibat mesin tadi dan kejantananya yang bisa dibilang berukuran super

" tcih slutty boy " kata yongguk sambil membersihkan jr nya dari sperma dan memakai kembali celananya

yongguk pun membalik posisi GD yang masih pingsan hingga terlentang , lalu kembali merantai tangan dan kakinya , tak lupa yongguk memasukan vibrator kecil ke dalam hole GD dan menyetel volume maximal.

yongguk juga memasangkan cock ring dan gag ball pada penis dan mulut GD .

" hah bahkan saat pingsan pun tubuhmu tetap slutty kwon jiyong " kata yongguk lagi

to be continued

lanjut ? atau ga lanjut ? :

mian kalau kurang panjang , ini hanya sebuah prologue '-'

kalau masih mau lanjut jangan lupa comment ne readers deul ? :p

ga terima bashing ! gausah cape2 nge bash , don't like , don't read !


	2. Chapter 2

annyeong , setelah memantau sekian banyak review di FFN akhirnya saya kembali membawa cerita ini XD , sebenernya ini FF Yaoi NC BDSM pertama yg saya buat , sebelum2 nya memang NC tapi ga sekasar ini '-' , maaf kalau ada salah kata , typos dan sebagainya , no bash no copy arraseo ? ~ gomawo udah menantikan ff ini :3

**Liu HeeHee**

**Proudly present**

**RAPED **

**Main Cast**

**Kwon Ji yong**

**Bang yongguk**

**dan akan bertambah seiring berjalanya FF nista ini /?**

**Genre :**

**BDSM , HARD , SMUT , LEMON , YAOI , NC 21 TOYS , SLAVE**

"Uppie hyung ! "

suara seorang bocah pun memulai FF kita hari ini /?

ya itu suara dari seorang kwon jun hong atau bisa di panggil Zelo.

" Uppie hyung cepaaaat " kata Zelo bersemangat

" huh pelan2 chagi, tas mu berat " gerutu Jongup

Jongup atau Moon Jong Up namja chinggu dari seorang Kwon Jun Hong atau Zelo, mereka masih bersekolah Di TS high school , Jongup merupakan sunbae dari Zelo.

"zelo-ah , ini bawa tas mu sendiri " kata Jong up ketika mereka sudah sampai di sekolah

" ne hyung , gomawo " kata zelo riang sambil mengambil tas nya dan bersiap lari ke arah kelasnya

" eits , tunggu , mana morning kiss untuk uppie hyung tercinta hemmm ? " kata jongup lagi

*blush* semburat merah pun tercetak jelas di pipi putih zelo

" hyung mesum " kata zelo sambil menutup matanya dengan tangan

" ayolah , hanya cium pipi kok " kata jongup lagi

***cup* ~**

zelo pun mengecup cepat pipi jongup dan langsung berlari ke kekelasnya

" annyeong hyung , sampai nanti sore " kata zelo tanpa memandang ke arah jongup

" hahahaha , ne sampai nanti " kata jongup yang sekarang senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh

" apa kau sudah gila ? " kata seseorang yang melihat jongup terus senyum-senyum di sepanjang koridor

" ... " Jongup pun tak menjawab pertanyaan orang itu dan terus tersenyum

***pletakk ~***

" yakk , appoyoo " kata Jongup sambil memegangi kepalanya

" moon jong up , kau itu kenapa sih ? kesambet setan nyengir eoh ? " kata namja cantik itu lagi

" yaa , himchan hyung ! aku tidak kesambet setan , aku hanya sedang senag tau " kata jongup lagi

" kenapa ? pasti karena bayi besar itu kan siapa namanya ? zebo ? zeko ? " kata himchan sambil mengingat ingat nama zelo

" zelo , ya karna siapa lagi kalau bukan dia " kata jongup sambil tersenyum

" okay aku benar2 takut sekarang , bisa kau hentikan senyum bodohmu ? itu merusak mataku " kata himchan lagi

" teman macam apa kau hyung , masa temanya lagi senang kau malah ketakutan gitu " cibir jongup

" itu salahmu , senyum senyum sepanjang waktu " balas himchan sewot

skip time , pulang sekolah

**zelo POV**

" uppie hyung lama " kataku sambil terus memainkan gadget kesayanganku

sudah hampir setengah jam aku menunggu uppie hyung di depan gerbang , tapi dia ga muncul2 , menyebalkan !

srekk sreekk sreekk

"apa itu " kata ku sambil menoleh ke kiri kekanan

kosong dan sepi , murid-murid sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing sejak setengah jam yang lalu .

"zelo baby " teriak seseorang

aku pun menoleh dan melihat jongup hyung sedang berlari ke arah ku

" hyung , kenapa lama sekali " kataku merengut

" mian tadi hyung dipanggil eunhyuk sunbae , ketua dance kita " kata jongup hyung lagi

aku dan jongup hyung pun berjalan beriringan

" lalu , sunbae bilang apa ? " kata ku

" katanya kita bisa berduet di acaffff nghhhhhhh " kata jongup hyung terputus

" pfff nghh "

**other POV**

2 orang ber jas dan berkacamata hitam itu pun membekap jongup dan zelo dengan saputangan yang sudah di tuangi obat bius , kedua orang itu pun memasukan mereka ke dalam mobil hitam , dan membawa nya ke mension seorang bang yongguk

**Yongguk's mansion**

" akhhh sshhhh akkkhhhh s..stoop " kata GD . jiyong dengan gemetar , jangan lupakan bulir airmata yang seakan tak pernah habis dari mata indahnya

" s..stoop k..kumohon y..yongguk-ssi " kata jiyong lemas

yongguk pun tak memperdulikan kata-kata jiyong , dia terus memompakan kejantananya yang sangat besar dan tegang di dalam hole jiyong yang sudah robek

" ngh fuck kwon , hole mu benar2 nikmat hemm ahhhhhh " kata yongguk sambil menggapai2 cambuk di sebelahnya

ctarr ctaaarrrr

" arghhhh " desis jiyong sambil mencakar lantai hingga salah 1 kukunya terkelupas

" a..almossttttttt " kata yongguk sambil mempercepat pompaanya di hole jiyong

crott crooot crooottt

sperma yongguk dan darah jiyong pun mengalir ke paha jiyong

" ahh ahh , sstoopphhh " seru jiyong pelan

yongguk mencabut juniornya dan membuka ikatan jiyong , diangkat nya badan ringkih jiyong dan dibaringkan ke kasur

" karna kau bersikap baik hari ini , kau bebas dari hukumanmu , sleep tight baby , nanti akan ada perawat yang datang untuk membersihkanmu " kata yongguk sambil mengecup bibir plum jiyong yang membengkak

yongguk pun keluar dari kamar jiyong dan masuk ke ruang meetingnya

**jiyong pov**

" kenapa seunghyun-ah " kataku dalam hati

ya seunghyun , choi seunghyun , namja tampan yang pernah mengisi hatiku beberapa bulan kemarin , satu satu nya namja chinggu yang tega menjualku pada bang yongguk , mafia dan psikopat keji berdarah dingin

_**flash back on**_

_" hyung kenapa kita ke tempat seperti ini ? " kata ku sambil mengeratkan pelukan pada seunghyun_

_" hemm , kita hanya mencoba chagi , apa salahnya " kata seunghyun hyung sambil mengeelus rambut pink ku_

_kamipun masuk ke sebuah club malam mewah di daerah gangnam_

_" seunghyun , yg punya janji dengan bang yongguk " kata seunghyun hyung pada penjaga yang mengenakan setelan hitam_

_" lewat sini tuan " kata orang itu_

_kamipun masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan vvip besar yang mewah , disana sudah ada seseorang namja , berwajah datar dan menurutku sangat mengerikan_

_" hyung aku takut " kata ku pada seunghyun hyung_

_" tenang chagi , gwenchanayo hanya teman lamaku " kata seunghyun hyung_

_" itu barangnya ? " tanya orang itu pada seunghyun hyung_

_" ne bagaimana memuaskan bukan ? " kata seunghyun hyung sambil bersmirk dengan orang itu_

_" ne menarik , daehyun-ah serahkan uangnya " kata orang itu pada anak buahnya_

_orang yg di panggil daehyun pun menyerahkan satu koper besar berisi uang pada seunghyun hyung_

_tiba-tiba orang bernama yongguk itu pun menarik ku ke pangkuanya_

_" yak apa-apaan kau , hyung tolong aku namja ini benar-benar kurang ajar " kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari yongguk_

_" mian chagi , sejak awal aku memang berniat menjual mu pada yongguk -ssi dan kau tau , uang yang ku dapatkan benar2 cukup untuk menikah dengan Woo Seunghyun atau Kevin Woo , sepupumu " kata seunghyun sambil mengecup pipi ku_

_JDEEEER bagai tersambar petir rasanya_

_" hiks hiks hiks , w..wae hyung hiks " kata ku sesenggukan_

_seunghyun hyung pun tak lupa mengambil dompet dan ponselku , juga jam peninggalan umma ku_

_" ini untuk ku ne ? hitung-hitung kenang2an " kata seunghyun hyung sambil membuka pintu ruangan ini dan pergi_

_"hiks hiks hiks " aku pun hanya menangis sesenggukan_

_" sudah lah sayang , jangan sedih terus kita akan bersenang2 bukan ? " kata yongguk lagi sambil menghapus air mataku_

_**flash back off**_

" hyung, wae " kataku pelan dan memejamkan mataku

**no one POV **

" tuan muda , kami sudah membawa adik kwon jiyong " kata orang setelan hitam itu

" bawa kemari " kata yongguk lagi

orang -orang itu pun membawa jongup & zelo ketempat itu

"siapa ini ? " kata yongguk heran

" bocah tinggi berambut pink itu zelo , dan sebelahnya namja chinggunya , kalau tidak salah namanya jong up " kata daehyun -orang dengan setelan hitam-

yongguk pun menyingkirkan poni di wajah zelo

***deg~*** "cantik" gumam yongguk

" bangunkan mereka " kata yongguk pada daehyun

daehyun pun menyiram wajah zelo dan jongup hingga mereka berdua terbangun

" uhuk uhuk , yak ini dimana " kata jongup sambil mengedarkan pandangan nya

" hyung , aku takut " kata zelo sambil memeluk jongup

***nyut nyut *** sakit , begitulah perasaan yongguk melihat zelo memeluk jongup erat

" ikat dia " kata yongguk pada daehyun sambil menunjuk jongup

" yakk apa yang kalian lakukan , lepas , lepas " kata jongup sambil memberontak

*bughhhhhhh* daehyun membogem muka jongup hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah

" ahhh " jongup pun meringis

" hyung ! lepaskan ahjussi lepaskan uppie hyung " kata zelo sambil menghampiri jongup dan memukul2 punggung daehyun

*** grep *** yongguk menjambak dan menyeret zelo ke belakang menjauhi jongup

" akkhhh appooo ahjussi appoo " kata zelo sambil meringis dan memegangi tangan yongguk yang ada di kepalanya

" zelo ! " teriak jongup

" lepaskan bodoh ! " seru jongup marah

***bughhh bughh bughhh*** daehyun pun kembali memukuli wajah jongup dan mengikat kaki jongup hingga jongup tak bisa bergerak

" hyung , uppie hyung " kata zelo sambil menangis

yongguk pun menarik zelo , merobek paksa kemeja sekolah nya dan memborgol kedua tangan zelo ke belakang

" ahjussi jangan ahjussi " kata zelo sambil menangis

" ssttt diam dan nikmati " kata yongguk lagi

yongguk pun mengigit keras nipple pink zelo , memlitir dan menekan2 nipples zelo

" ahh aahhjusssiii j..jangan " kata zelo dengan wajah memerah

"zelo ! , yak sialan jangan sentuh namja chingguku ! " bentak jongup

" ha namjachinggumu ? " kata yongguk

yongguk pun mendudukan zelo di depan jongup , dihisapnya leher putih zelo dari belakang , digigit nya leher zelo hingga memerah

" u..uppie hyung tolong aku hiks " kata zelo sambil menangis

" aaakhhhhh " desah zelo saat yongguk meremas kejantanan mungilnya

" eunghhh ahhhhh ahjuussii ahhhhh " desah zelo lagi saat yongguk mengocok pelan kejantananya

" hentikan sialan ! " maki jongup dengan wajah memerah , tak bisa di pungkiri , jongup yang notabene seorang seme pun menjadi horni disiguhi pemandangan seperti ini

**srekkk sreekkk** , yongguk merobek celana zelo hingga namja tinggi itu full naked sekarang

" uhh kau sangat menggairahkan chagia , persis seperti hyung mu " kata yongguk lagi

" j..jiyong hyung " desis zelo

" ready or not , I will come " kata yongguk

jongup pun melebarkan matanya , melihat kekasihnya di perkosa orang entah dari mana asalnya , hole pink zelo yang sangat sempit itu terlihat menggairahkan

" jangan ahjjusi jangan " kata zelo sambil menggoyangkan badannya ke kiri ke kanan

" yongguk pun mengangkat kaki zelo ke pundaknya , dan menancapkan ujung jr nya ke hole sempit zelo

" argghhh u..uppie huungggg apppo " teriak zelo sambil terus menangis

" aappoooo appooo jangan " teriak zelo lagi

" virgin ass ? " kata yongguk sambil ber smirk ria

" lepaskan dia sialan ! " seru jongup

yongguk tak mengghiraukan kata2 jongup dan terus menekan jr nya ke dalam hole zelo

" arrrghhhhhhhhh s...sakiitthhh sakithhhhh ahjussiii " teriak zelo lagi sambil menaikan pantatnya

" kau benar2 tak bisa diam bocah sial " kata yongguk marah

yongguk pun melepas ujung juniornya dari hole zelo , membalikan bocah itu dan memasangkan gag ball di mulut nya

" plester bocah itu " kata yongguk pada daehyun

daehyun pun memlester jongup

" nghh nghhh " jongup pun hanya bisa menggeram tidak jelas

***plakk plakkk *** yongguk terus menampar pantat zelo hingga pantat putih itu menjadi merah kebiruan

" nghh nghhhhh " ringis zelo sambil menangis

" kau mau bermain-main little boy ? kata yongguk lagi

yongguk pun memasukan 1 dildo besar dengan paksa ke hole sempit zelo

" rhghhhhhhhh " jerit zelo tertahan

setelah semuanya masuk , yongguk menggerakan dildo tersebut dengan cepat hingga menusuk prostat zelo berkali

" ahhhhhhhhhhh crooooottt croooot crooooot" sperma zelo pun membanjiri lantai di bawahnya

" slut , persis seperti jiyongie eoh " kata yongguk meremehkan

yongguk pun memposisikan dirinya di depan hole zelo , dan langsung mendorong masuk kejantananya yang benar2 sudah mengacung tegak

"ahhhh feels good " desah yongguk sambil menggerakan jr nya di dalam hole zelo dengan tempo cepat

" arrgghh argghhh " racau zelo

" enak bukan ? " kata yongguk lagi sambil mempercepat tusukan nya di hole zelo

" dae , lilin itu " kata yongguk sambil menunjuk lilin di mejanya

daehyun pun mengambilkan lilin di meja yongguk

* tes tes tes * " nghhhhhhhhh !" zelo pun melebarkan matanya dan menangis tersedu2 merasakan panasnya cairan lilin di punggunganya dan jangan lupankan hole nya yang serasa mati rasa itu

" ahhh chagiii shhhhh ahhh " kata yongguk sambil terus mempercepat sodokanya dan terus menuangkan cairan merah dan panas itu ke punggung mulus zelo

" hiks hiks hiks " zelo yang tidak kuat dengan semua rasa sakit itu akhirnya pingsan

" lemah " cibir yongguk

" shhh ahhh a..almoostttt " racau yongguk sambil meng in-out kan jr besarnya ke hole zelo yang sudah bersadarah

**crooot rooooot crooooottt**

yongguk pun mengeluarkan benihnya ke dalam hole zelo

" ahhhhhhh , nikmat " katanya sambil memejamkan mata

jongup yang sedari tadi melihat adegan penyiksaan dan pemerkosaan kekasihnya itu hanya bisa menangis dan menggeram marah

ingin rasanya ia memeluk zelo , menghajar orang yang tak dikenalnya itu dan membawa pulang zelo nya .

tapi semua hanya terjadi di dalam otaknya , karena keadaan nya yang terikat membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak

" kekasihmu benar2 menggiurkan , kau mau berapa ? ku beri berapapun uang yang kau minta untuk kekasihmu ini " kata yongguk pada jongup dengan pandangan mengerikan

_**to be continue**_

okay sepertinya ini gagal :| dan ga hot :| mungkin terlalu maksa '-' mianhae :c

jangan lupa comment / review ne , gomawo :3


End file.
